Les catastrophes Murphamiennes
by Swato
Summary: Recueil de ficlettes ou drabbles Murphamy. Bellamy aimait un bon défi de temps à autre, non seulement ça faisait des merveilles à son égo mais en plus il apprenait des choses sur lui-même dont il ne se serait jamais douté.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes)

 **Prompt:** J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire.

 **Note:** ficlette écrite à l'occasion d'une soirée drabble. Je  sais, ce n'est pas un drabble, blâmez mon imagination trop fertile v_v"

.

* * *

.

 **Lui**

.

Tu l'observes de loin, même quand tu es à coté de _lui_ , assez près qu'il te suffirait de tendre la main pour le toucher. Tu as développé des techniques pour _lui_ survivre, tu le regardes de haut même en exécutant ses ordres, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres, tu railles, tu te moques, tu jures, tu craches.

Mais parfois... Les jolies techniques que tu as inventé t'échappent et tes yeux s'attardent sans même que tu t'en aperçoives. Tellement souvent que tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir les paupières ouvertes pour voir la constellation de tâches de rousseur, pour discerner chaque pigment dans ses pupilles, tantôt chocolat, tantôt marron glacé, noir les jours d'orages... Le carrée de sa mâchoire, les boucles qui parsèment ses cheveux, tu les dessines sans problème et sa façon de bouger est enregistrée dans ton cerveau comme un vieux disque rayé qui repasse sans cesse les mêmes scènes.

Mais ce n'est pas fini.

Ton corps te fait défaut, ce traître.

Il penche quand _il_ pose une main sur toi, il vacille et trébuche.

Ton ventre se tord et tes joues s'empourprent, tu perds du terrain contre le virus qui prend racine quelque part au niveau de tes côtes.

Finalement, il ne te reste plus que ton venin et tes mots empoisonnés pour _lui_ échapper.

Mais tu flippes.

Parce que tu pensais avoir le contrôle, maîtriser chacun de tes gestes et ce n'est pas le cas.

Tu te demandes combien de temps il te reste avant que ta bouche ne se mette à te trahir à son tour, tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait laisser échapper dans un moment d'inadvertance, de faiblesse. Tu angoisses à l'idée que le flot d'insultes et de saloperies que tu balances à longueur de journée ne se transforme en aveux enfiévrés alors quand tu sens ta gorge se serrer, tu clos les lèvres en un pli amer et tu ne peux t'empêcher de le fusiller du regard pour ce qu' _il_ fait naître en toi.

.

* * *

.

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes)

 **Prompt:** T'es-tu blessé quand tu es tombé du Paradis?

 **Note:** ficlette écrite lors d'une soirée drabble.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Coup_ de foudre**

.

Ce qui lui plaisait chez la toute nouvelle personne avec qui il sortait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas eut besoin de la draguer. Du moins pas vraiment.

Il n'avait pas eut à sortir les phrases bidons du genre "Ton père est sûrement un voleur parce qu'il a prit toutes les étoiles dans le ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux" ou "T'es-tu blessé quand tu es tombé du Paradis ?" ou encore "Oh attention, tu as fait tomber quelque chose / Quoi ? / Mon coeur".

Non. Et en y réfléchissant, il en avait eut assez de déclamer ces phrases bidons, même si elles marchaient à tous les coups avec les filles les plus faciles, quand tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tirer son coup et basta.

Les filles faciles, c'était pour les amateurs.

Non, le vrai challenge, ça avait été de se faire un gars. Un gars pas commode en plus de tout ça.

Bellamy aimait un bon défi de temps à autre, non seulement ça faisait des merveilles à son égo mais en plus il apprenait des choses sur lui-même dont il ne se serait jamais douté.

Sa rencontre avec Murphy lui avait coûté un bras. Littéralement.

Lorsqu'il avait approché ce sale type avec un sourire mielleux et une phrase séductrice piochée dans un emballage carambar avec dans l'idée de lui mettre une main au panier, Murphy lui avait choppé le poignet et lui avait fait une clef de bras.

Ça avait été le coup de foudre. (notez l'ironie, s'il vous plait).

Bellamy s'était excusé en grommelant, Murphy avait grommelé sans s'excuser et ils avaient fini par boire ensemble, tous les deux accoudés au bar, à plaisanter et à se chamailler comme un vieux couple qui se connait depuis toujours alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Éméchés, ils avaient terminé la nuit chez lui, le lendemain Murphy s'était rhabillé en disant que c'était fun (mais qu'il fallait pas qu'il s'emballe parce qu'il avait déjà connu mieux) mais qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Bellamy avait tenu une semaine avant de retourner au bar. Murphy était là, toujours aussi agréable et souriant (ironie, ironie), berçant un verre de whisky contre sa poitrine. Bellamy l'avait rejoint et tout avait repris de plus belle. Les conversations, les railleries, les plaisanteries et la nuit chez lui.

Cette fois-ci, Murphy lui avait laissé son numéro de téléphone et ils avaient échangé quelques sms. Puis s'étaient retrouvés au bar.

Puis...

Ça avait commencé doucement, Bellamy accompagnait Murphy à son boulot, Murphy le suivait jusque chez lui pour manger une pizza (et plus s'il était d'humeur), Bellamy faisait les courses avec lui, Murphy l'aidait à bouger un meuble dans le salon, Bellamy allait au ciné avec lui même s'il trouvait que le film était naze ...

Et un jour, ils ne s'étaient tout simplement plus quittés.

.

* * *

.

 **Voilàààààà :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes :P)

 **Prompt:** Je marche mieux quand ma main serre la tienne

 **Note:** ficlette écrite lors d'une soirée drabble, je me suis bien amusée sur celle là :)

.

* * *

.

 ** _Il y a pire..._  
**

.

\- Dans le royaume de mon coeur, c'est toi le prince.

Murphy leva les yeux au ciel et rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez, il supprima la publicité de sa boite mail et continua d'inspecter ses e-mails sans se soucier de Bellamy qui faisait l'abruti à coté de lui en enfournant sa Ben & Jerry's comme s'il n'avait jamais mangé de glace de sa vie.

\- Est-ce que tu peux regarder un truc sur internet ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Murphy.

\- Un plan.

Murphy haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers lui. Bellamy avait la cuillère dans la bouche, ses cheveux noirs bouclaient dans tous les sens et ses yeux brillaient de malice.

\- Pourquoi je chercherais un plan ? Râla t-il.

\- Parce que je me suis perdu dans tes yeux, répondit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Blake, je te jure que si t'arrêtes pas tes conneries...

Bellamy le coupa d'un baiser sur la bouche, il avala son grognement râleur et disparut dans la salle de bain, surement pour évacuer les litres de soda qu'il avait ingurgité avant sa Ben & Jerry's. Pour la peine, Murphy lui vola son pot de glace.

.

oOo

.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient faire les courses – _parce que Bellamy venait de finir le dernier paquet de café et s'il y avait quelque chose sans laquelle Murphy ne pouvait pas vivre, c'était le café et pas cet abruti de Bellamy_ – Blake inspecta un panneau anti-tabagisme:

\- Je ne bois pas, je ne fume pas...

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe...

\- Ma seule drogue c'est toi.

Murphy se mordit fort les lèvres pour ne pas exploser en plein milieu de la galerie commerciale.

.

oOo

.

Dans la rue, Bellamy lui agrippa la main et lui serra gentiment les doigts:

\- Je marche mieux quand ma main serre la tienne.

Murphy lui marcha sur le pied, fort et accompagna le tout d'un énorme coup de poing à l'épaule.

Il allait le _tuer_.

.

oOo

.

\- Aux Césars de l'amour, tu serais mon meilleur espoir masculin.

\- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Craqua Murphy.

Bellamy leva un sourcil et croisa les bras avec attente. Murphy bougonna, la tête baissée.

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, sourit Bellamy.

\- Il y a pire que d'être obligé de dîner avec ta sœur dimanche soir, content !?

\- Très !

Bellamy se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son amusement et remit correctement une mèche de ses cheveux avec affection. Il aimait bien embêter Murphy.

\- Tu dois être fatigué...

\- T'as même pas idée, grommela Murphy.

\- Tu m'étonnes... à force de trotter dans ma tête toute la journée !

Murphy poussa un gémissement exaspéré et tomba pratiquement contre lui en grognant de désespoir, Bellamy éclata de rire et referma ses bras autour de lui.

.

* * *

.

 **Eh eh eh :) Review ?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes :P)

 **Prompt:** Ne me touche pas ou je te mords

 **Note:** Drable écrit à l'occasion d'une soirée drabble eh eh :) Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **Tendresse  
**

.

Dur de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher quand on n'a jamais connu la tendresse, quand les touchers qu'on a reçu jusqu'ici n'ont été que coups, rebuffades et violences. Il y a bien un moment où on a dû le toucher avec un semblant d'affection mais c'est tellement lointain que sa peau a oublié, elle n'en garde aucun souvenir, qu'une vague réminiscence.

C'est plus facile d'ériger des barrières autour de soi, de transformer un sourire en rictus, d'injurier et de repousser avant de risquer. Mieux de ne pas faire confiance, de ne pas espérer, parce qu'avec les espoirs viennent les déceptions. Parce que tout le monde part, tout le monde déçoit, abandonne, trahit.

Père, mère, amis... Potentiel amant.

Chaque essai lui a laissé la peau à vif, même sans touchés, même à travers les couches de tissus et les barrières. Murphy montre les dents, il n'a pas besoin de dire "ne me touche ou je te mords", le message est assez clair, son attitude ne laisse personne dans le doute. Approche et tu vas le regretter. Approche et je te le ferai payer. Approche, approche... et tu vas voir.

Malgré tout, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'essayer, parce que la nature humaine est faible, qu'elle a besoin de contact, d'interaction, parce qu'il va devenir fou s'il reste seul avec lui-même. Il essaye avec Raven, il essaye avec l'équipe de "secours", il essaye avec Finn. De chaque essais découle une déception, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'a pas seulement érigé des barrières, il a posé des _bombes_ autour de lui aussi et quand quelqu'un tente de se frayer un chemin... _boum_.

Et pourtant... Peu importe le nombre de fois où Bellamy se prend une explosion en pleine figure, il revient, comme un maso, peut-être qu'il veut se punir de quelque chose, peut-être que ça lui plait de voir Murphy lui éclater au visage avec toute sa rage et pour être honnête... Maintenant que tout le monde s'est détourné de lui, sa peau est tellement en manque et affamée qu'à chaque tentatives ses barrières se baissent.

Une caresse sur la joue et les charges d'explosifs s'amenuisent.

Un baiser et le rictus s'efface.

Une étreinte et... une autre sorte de boum.

Dur de laisser quelqu'un s'éloigner quand il nous offre ce qu'on n'a jamais connu: la tendresse.

.

* * *

.

 **Review ? *chibi eye* :P  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes :P)

 **Disclaimer** : Les perso et univers de THE 100 ne m'appartiennent pas et le passage en italique appartient à Molière

 **Prompt:** Le thon, c'est bon.

 **Note:** Drable écrit à l'occasion de la soirée drabble de juillet 2016

.

* * *

.

 **Thon/Ton  
**

.

 _\- Puisque entre humains, ainsi, vous vivez en vrais loups, Traîtres, vous ne m'aurez de ma vie, avec vous._

Allongé de tout son long sur le banc, Murphy récitait ce qui allait être leur pièce de fin d'année. Et vu sa charmante personnalité, la professeur n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de lui donner le rôle du misanthrope, bien sûr. Bellamy hocha distraitement la tête de son perchoir, assis sur la table de la cafétéria au dessus de lui, son livre de Molière dans une main et tupperware dans l'autre, le tout parfaitement balancé sur ses cuisses musclées.

\- C'est bon.

Murphy lui donna un coup de pied.

\- Bien sûr que c'est bon, c'est moi qui le récite

\- Mais non, je te parle du thon.

\- Et alors, le ton ? Demanda Murphy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le thon, c'est bon, répéta Bellamy en faisant les gros yeux comme s'il parlait à un abruti.

Murphy fronça les sourcils, il avisa l'équipement de soccer au pied du banc et se fit la remarque que le sport, ça avait du lui tuer quelque neuronnes. Bellamy soupira avec une expression qu'il avait parfois quand il trouvait Murphy agaçant mais mignon à la fois, remit une de ses mèches en place derrière son oreille et l'embrassa. Eeeet...

\- Oh mon dieu, ok. Quiproquo résolu.

\- Hein ?

\- Si tu m'embrasses encore après avoir bouffé du thon, je te fais bouffer Molière et ton équipement de soccer.

\- Faudrait déjà que tu retrouves Moliere pour me le faire bouffer et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il est mort depuis des lust...

Bellamy ne termina jamais cette phrase mais se bouffa une édition Larousse de Molière en pleine figure.

.

* * *

.

 **Perso... je ne suis pas fan de thon XD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphy x Bellamy (Murphamy pour les intimes :P)

 **Disclaimer** : Les perso et univers de THE 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Prompt:** Revendique tes conneries

 **Note:** juillet 2016, un petit drabble en passant :P Enjoy !

.

* * *

.

 **La plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie**

.

La bouche de Bellamy choqua la sienne, les dents de Murphy gardèrent sa lèvre inférieure prisonnière, une boucle brune chatouilla son nez. Bellamy tenta de se dégager de sa prise et il le laissa faire. Les yeux bleus clairs transpercèrent les iris couleurs charbons, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, essoufflés et déjà perdus alors qu'ils commençaient à peine.

\- Ça y est, hm ? Railla Murphy.

Les sourcils de Bellamy se froncèrent, il n'arrêta pas pour autant, le plaqua contre le poteau, une main à coté de sa tête, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu t'es fait toutes les filles du camp alors il ne te reste plus que les mecs ? Le provoqua t-il.

Entre empoignade et baiser, Bellamy le fit taire, Murphy mordit ses lèvres, fort. Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'il continue ou qu'il arrête. Lorsqu'un grognement de douleur lui échappa, une vague de satisfaction gronda en lui, tant mieux, bien fait. Les mains de Murphy agrippaient autant qu'elles repoussaient, pas sûres, frustrées et en colères, comme leur propriétaire.

\- Et demain, tu vas dire que c'était cool mais que c'était une connerie.

Bellamy le plaqua plus fort contre le poteau, pas vraiment un coup mais presque, Murphy lui griffa la nuque.

\- Une grosse connerie. Ou peut-être une passade, hm ?

Il avait envie de le frapper. De le repousser, de crier, de lui dire de s'en aller et d'aller se faire foutre ailleurs. La main de Bellamy glissa de sa nuque à sa mâchoire, ses yeux le clouèrent sur place alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser. Murphy avait envie de cogner, de lui briser la mâchoire, de lui faire _mal_. Il n'y arriva pas. Ses doigts agrippèrent quelque part au niveau des omoplates de Bellamy, fort.

 _Repousse-moi, envoie-moi chier, gueule-moi dessus, frappe-moi._

L'autre main de Bellamy vint encadrer son visage, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent doucement sur les siennes. Une partie de lui qu'il ignorait lui fit serrer les mâchoires, interrompre le baiser, interrompre ce que Bellamy attendait de lui. Parce que c'était là, une demande, un 's'il te plait, je ne veux pas baiser, ce n'est pas ce que je veux'. Bellamy voulait plus, Bellamy voulait... Murphy pouvait encore sentir le goût métallique sur ses lèvres, qu'il avait laissé en le mordant.

 _J'ai fait ça._

Du bout des doigts, Bellamy repoussa une mèche de cheveux en travers de ses yeux, le visage ouvert, l'expression attentive, il déposa un baiser au coin de sa bouche avec douceur. Murphy ferma les paupières.

 _Ne me casse pas._

Le prochain baiser tomba sur ses lèvres, Murphy passa ses doigts sur la nuque de Bellamy et l'attira plus près en espérant ne pas regretter la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie.

.

* * *

.

 **Et vous, vous avez déjà fait une très grosse connerie ? :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur:** Swato

 **Pairing:** Murphamy

 **Prompt:** Pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

 **Note:** ficlette écrite dans le cadre d'une soirée drabble... Plus long qu'un drabble, comme toujours v_v" Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Pas la première, ni la dernière**

.

Un effleurement près de la joue le tire peu à peu de son sommeil. Il reste immobile, il sent son torse se soulever à chaque inspiration, ses poumons se gonfler de l'air tiède qui règne dans la tente. Des odeurs de terre humide et de forêt lui emplissent les narines et les draps sont chaud sous lui.

Un frôlement près de sa tempe cette fois-ci. Murphy prend conscience de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveille, en reconnait les limites, sait que ce bras autour de sa taille ne lui appartient pas, devine le contour d'un pouce sur sa hanche même les yeux fermés. Un rayon de soleil lui fait tourner légèrement la tête et son nez bute sur un autre. C'était donc ça, l'effleurement, le _frôlement_ .

Le bras se déplace et avec lui, une jambe. Le glissement doux d'une peau contre une autre lui tire des frissons, il cède à la tentation et ouvre les paupières. A deux centimètres à peine, Bellamy. Sa peau dorée par le travail au soleil fait contraste contre la sienne, plus pâle, elles sont toutes deux marquées par les combats, par la peine et le deuil, mais curieusement, elles semblent s'accorder. Les boucles brunes de ses cheveux tombent librement sur son front, épaisses, Murphy ne veut pas y enfouir la main, il aurait trop peur de la perdre et de ne jamais la retrouver.

Ils ont baisés hier. Bellamy l'a plaqué contre l'un des rares poteaux de la tente et Murphy lui a mordu les lèvres avant de se laisser embrasser, avant que ça se transforme en baiser passionné, avant que ça dégénère en autre chose de trop fragile, avec des contours pointus et brisés, avant que les doigts se perdent sur les boucles de ceintures, que Bellamy prenne son visage en coupe entre ses mains gigantesques, qu'il le fasse se sentir tout petit... qu'ils ne fassent _l'amour_ ...

Les cils résolument apposés sur ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur, Bellamy dort encore, la respiration régulière, qui se termine en un léger ronflement. Murphy ne le réveille pas, il ne bouge pas. Il dessine ses lèvres fines du bout des yeux et se demande depuis quand il meurt d'envie de les embrasser ou de juste les voir s'étirer en un sourire, ce sourire _débile_ de chiot adorable qu'il a quand son amusement est sincère. Il se demande comment il a fait pour tomber dans le piège, comment il fait pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement après tout le mal qu'ils se sont faits, comment Bellamy a fait pour le surprendre.

Parce que Bellamy arrive toujours à le surprendre, toujours, toujours...

Et le pire, c'est peut-être de se dire que ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière.

.

* * *

.

 **... Voilà, voilà ... *se sauve***


End file.
